homelite wyatt monster hunter extrodinaire
by henry himmler
Summary: takes place between blue moon and fly me to the moon wills gone and bella calls his drifter cousin to find him, will homelite track down his cousin will carlisle win who knows only homelite


Homelite wyatt supernatural investigator

Case file #1- sparkling humanoids

If you are reading this report it tells how I came to be, it also means eather I am missing, or dead. Tell bella i found will he loves her, and to keep the six shooter. Anyhow yours truly, Homelite wyatt

It all started when my cousin died, his wife called me. I was the only family will had left. She said I had to get out west. So I hopped on the nearest greyhound bus. I stepped off a bus 2 days later 1500 miles away in forks Washington. The one place on earth that made the swamp lands cousin jed lived in look like a desert. Anyhow as I stepped off I saw a cute little brunette walk up and say you must be wills cousin. Yep I said as we walked off, so what do you need me here for. She said, will told me once that you were mean as a old boar coon and twice as tough I need you to find him. I laughed and said what can you tell me? well in a way he died, but ive seen the dead rise before. Ever hear of Carlisle Cullen the one that killed yalls great great granddaddy, hes behind it. Also the grim reaper might be involved, Charlie came back. So how did you get the name homelite? Bella said. I looked at her and said I was in the Appalachian mountains when a horrible beast with little flesh left came out of the woods chasing a man missing a hand I just happened to have a homelite chainsaw, I was cutting brush up a road. Well I attacked it, saved the guy he saw the name on the saw and started calling me and it stuck. Now knowing will he left me some clue or note, bought what happened say does he have a gun locker laying around with german writing on it really old looking? She said yeah why, that's his hiding hole in the event of emergency, I take it he also has a few guns laying around. She nodded at this. Well where is his car ill have to use it. She pointed to a 77 chevy pickup parked at the corner. I couldn't believe it he still had cousin geralds old pickup. I laughed as we got in, I told her how as kids me and him drove it all over creation. I couldn't believe it was still running. As we pulled up to his house I spotted a fellow hiding in the bushes. I warned bella, to act like all was normal, as I slipped out the backdoor, I crept up behind him and drew my bowie knife, the guy spotted me and said wait. I have a letter for you from will. I took it and opened it. It read

**HOMELITE- SAVE BELLA I WILL BE OKAY, DON'T GET DRAGGED DOWN IN THIS ITS BIGGER THAN WE THOUGHT, TELL MY SON I SAID ITS JUST LIKE DULCE ALL OVER AGAIN. TELL BELLA I SAID CODE BLACK.**

**WILL**

I looked it over twice I couldn't believe it, his son had to know where he was at. I looked at the guy and said who are you he looked up and said you know my paw, hell he was the third amigo, in yalls bunch back in the day. It all made sense will knew ians son would get the letter to me. I looked at him and said, wheres wills son at? He said follow me. We went to the shed out back. He walked inside and pulled up a hidden door in the floor I crawled down. There were a few people down there all dressed in nazi uniforms. I could already tell which was his son, just from the fact he was wearing a gas mask and ss trooper gear. Everyone spotted me and backed away I heard whispers saying that's homelite, hes badass I hear he carries a chainsaw. I walked up front and said I need a gun locker and I think you should give it to me now. Wills son walked foreward and handed me a key. Then pointed to the corner, the sat the old gun locker. I had it open searching in it within a minute. I found what I was looking for will had left an old m-94 mauser in it. I jacked the shell out to see it had no bullet a note was stuffed inside with co ordinates.

50-31-12

77-09-15

83-29-00

92-30-09

A map inside showed that these were all places will could be I checked the papers he had

After decoding the numbers I found locations all over the u.s.

My first stop was Corinth road in izard county Arkansas.


End file.
